The Lyrics Don't Write Themselves
by Let-The-Darkness-Take-Me
Summary: AU Kagome meets a band that her Aunt works for and can't understand why their electric bass guitarist doesn't like her. Title may change as may summary KAGOMExXxNARAKU Rated M for sexual themes and language... there will most likely be lemon cake later on
1. Chapter 1

**I had a new story idea and I really wanna know what everyone thinks of it. So yea... lol. I should probably be continuing Sesshomaru's Girl rather than writing a new story but it's been bugging me so I had to do it. Ok so it's not my usual pairing but it's still gonna be pretty good... I think... I have no clue where this story is gonna go lol.**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own Inuyasha (cries) I wish I did as then I would bring chaos down to reign in the land of the Feudal Era where Kikyo is turned into fertalizer, Shippo doesn't like sweets, and Sango is the one that gropes people's a$$! Now there is a funny thought lol. Oh yes, and Sesshomaru will be happy and love Inuyasha... AHAHAHAHAHAHA yea when pigs fly (looks up in the sky) DAMN!! Well anyway read on darlings!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Souta!!" I screamed. I dodged around the people leaving Tokyo Dome, searching for my little brother. At some point in the last two minutes he had disappeared completely. I sighed. He could be anywhere.

"Auntie Sango's gonna kill me." I muttered. My aunt gave me tickets to the event that she was the coordinator of and wanted me to bring Souta with me. It was for my 16th birthday and she wanted me to go. I closed my eyes and bit my lip to keep from crying.

I took a deep breath and began my search again. By the time I got to the first level to search for him the place was just about empty. It was helpful to my search, but also bad, as he could have been hustled out of the building and gone forever. Suddenly I heard his little laugh and gasped.

"Souta!" I yelled and followed the echo of his laughter down the hall and around a corner, where I stopped with a sigh. He was sitting on a man's lap being bounced up and down.

"Souta." I said, walking toward my four-year-old brother. He giggled and turned his head in my direction.

"Gome!" He squealed and squirmed around until he was turned to face me with his hands reaching out to me. He was lifted up in front of me by his underarms and I grabbed him from the man, our hands brushing as Souta was transferred from him to me. I hugged him to my chest and closed my eyes with a sigh.

"Thank god you're ok." I whispered. Then I heard a voice clear. A very familiar voice.

"Kagome." My aunt said. I stiffened and my eyes popped open, locking with the amber eyes of the man in front of me. My eyes flickered quickly to the fuzzy white triangles on his white-haired head, which twitched in my direction and then my eyes immediately returned to his. "Kagome." My aunt repeated.

I grimaced and then put a fake smile on my face, to the man's amusement. I spun around, grinning. "Oh, hi Auntie Sango. What's up?"

Auntie Sango narrowed her eyes at me, studying me intently.

"You lost Souta again, didn't you?" She asked. My smile widened.

"No… he's right- Ok! Yes I did! I'm sorry Auntie Sango!" I said, giving in at her skeptical look. I heard laughter and turned my head to see four men laughing at me. Two had long black hair and the other had the same white hair as the one that was playing with Souta.

"Maybe you should handcuff him to you." One of the black-haired men said. I snorted, studying him. His hair was waist-length and wavy and his eyes were red. He had blue eye shadow and red lipstick on.

"Yea and maybe you should decide if you're a girl or a guy." I retorted. His eyes widened slightly and then narrowed, as the others laughed harder.

"Kagome." Auntie Sango said. I ignored her. Then the other black-haired man decided to speak up.

"Maybe she should get a microchip implanted in him, so that if he does get lost they can turn him in and find out all of his information." He laughed. He had his long hair tied back in a high ponytail, pointy ears, and bright blue eyes. It was easy for me to see that he was a wolf-demon. I snorted again.

"Or maybe we should just leave that for you. You are a wolf after all, so I'm sure you're quite used to going to the vet." He growled, and the others burst out laughing, except for the red-eyed man. He still looked angry and was staying silent. I smirked.

"Kagome!" Auntie Sango repeated and again I ignored her. I looked to the white-haired man next to the wolf. He had long white hair that hung down his back, two maroon stripes on each cheek, a blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead, amber eyes, red eye shadow, and pointed ears. I couldn't quite tell what he was.

"You seem to be waiting for me to comment on this situation, so I will humor you." The man said and smiled slightly. "Maybe you should put GPS tracking on him, to know where he is at all times." I smiled back at him and then snorted for good measure.

"Or maybe we should put it on you. You look like someone that needs to be kept track of." I said and the others 'Oooooh'-ed, except the red-eyed man.

"Kagome!!" Auntie Sango said a little louder. I continued my ignorance of her and looked at the last one. His little ears twitched around as he laughed at everyone. His bright twinkling amber eyes stared me straight in mine as he spoke.

"Maybe she should put a leash on him." I felt my lips twitch and commenced with the snorting.

"Yea, or maybe we should put one on you. I mean, dogs usually do belong on leashes in buildings." I said. I watched the twinkle in his eyes brighten as the others 'Oooooh'-ed again. Except, of course, the red-eyed man.

"KAGOME!" Auntie Sango screamed. I sighed and set down Souta as I turned to her.

"God, don't get your thong in a wad. What?" I asked. The men behind me laughed as Auntie Sango fumed. I felt the red-eyed man's eyes on my back and knew he hadn't been a part of the laughter.

"I believe it's a bad idea that you insult them." She said through gritted teeth. I frowned in confusion and she nodded her head to something behind me. I turned and noticed for the first time a huge poster behind the four men. It had them all together posing with "Shi Tamashii" written above it.

"Four Soul?" I asked out loud. I blinked at them and then turned my head to my aunt.

"These are the people that I just heard singing?" I asked her pointing to them. They all laughed and this time I heard a deeper voice that sounded mocking.

"What you didn't see us on the big screen?" The doggy-eared one asked. I turned to him.

"No, I was busy concentrating on Souta. First he got his finger stuck in his soda lid, then he dropped his Power Rangers toy in the popcorn, then he kept trying to put gum in the hair of the girl in front of us, then he repeatedly tried to slip out of his chair and leave, and then he really needed to go to the bathroom. So by the time I was done and got us back the song was on the last chords and people were getting up to leave." I said as I counted off the events. The guys stared at me in disbelief and Souta topped it off with a little giggle. I looked down to see him with his shoe off and his foot in his mouth. I felt my eye begin to twitch and I let out a deep sigh.

I bent down and began to put Souta's shoe back on his foot when I heard a wolf whistle, literally a wolf whistle. I turned my head slowly in the wolf's direction and glared at him. He was looking at my back. My eyes widened and I gasped, standing up as quickly as possible. I yanked down my shirt and smiled innocently at the suspicious look on my aunt's face.

"Kagome, what are you hiding?" Auntie Sango asked sweetly as she stepped toward me. I backed up slowly.

"Nothing." I said and laughed nervously, toying with the back of my shirt. I watched my aunt's eye twitch, and realized she was where I got that habit.

"Kagome Higurashi! You show me what you're hiding right now!" Auntie Sango screamed at me. I yelped and moved back, falling on the table. I quickly scrambled over it, right into the lap of the doggy-eared man. He grinned down at me and then looked up at my aunt. I looked in her direction and whimpered when I saw the evil grin on her face.

"Inuyasha, hold her down. Sesshomaru would you please lift up the back of her shirt?" My aunt asked sweetly. The doggy-eared man laughed and forcefully grabbed my hands and pulled them to my sides, holding me in place. He was obviously Inuyasha. Then the other white-haired man leaned forward and lifted up my shirt. He was obviously Sesshomaru. My aunt gasped at what was on my lower back. I groaned and buried my face into Inuyasha's neck. I felt him laughing against me.

"She's got a tramp stamp." The wolf said, laughing. I scowled.

"If he had just told her in the beginning I wouldn't have to be manhandled by two gorgeous men… never mind." I muttered softly. I felt Inuyasha chuckle softly and gasped. "You can hear me, can't you?" I asked him in the same voice as my confession. I felt him lower his head and his warm breath on my ear.

"Yes." He said. I whimpered again and tuned back in to my raving aunt.

"Kagome, how did you get a tattoo? You're underage, you would have needed per-" She stopped suddenly. I sighed. I didn't know what was so wrong with my tattoo. I thought it was rather cool. There was a medium sized skull right at the curve where my butt meets my back and it had rose vines laced throughout it that led off into supplementary designs halfway across my back. There were little thorns on the vines and a few black rose buds and full blooming flowers.

"Please tell me he didn't." She begged. I lifted my head from Inuyasha's chest and squirmed around until he let go of me. Sesshomaru let go of my shirt as well. I turned around in Inuyasha's lap and looked up at my aunt.

"Ok, he didn't." I said smiling. She sighed and looked at me angrily. "Ok he did, but in our defense he said it was an early birthday present!" I said enthusiastically. She scowled.

"You're only 16, Kagome." She said. I nodded.

"Yea, that's what I told him… but I'm not so sure you wanna know what his reply was." I said with a sheepish grin. I watched my aunt stiffen.

"MIROKU!!!" She screamed and turned to me. "I think I know what he said." She answered. I heard the sound of running footsteps as my uncle came into view. He happily sauntered up to us, giving me a thumbs-up as he took in the sight of me on Inuyasha's lap.

"Yes, my lo-ah!" He screamed as Sango turned around to face him her face formidable. I heard him whimper and he began to back up his hands held up in front of him.

"Why did you let Kagome get a tattoo?" She asked.

"She said she wanted one so I thought it would be a good present." He said with a weak smile. Sango growled.

"And what exactly was your response when she explained to you, my darling, that she was only turning 16?" Sango asked him in a deceptively calm voice.

"Eh heh, I'm sure you have an idea, my love." He said. Sango snarled.

"Yes I do, but I would like to hear you say it." Uncle Miroku swallowed hard.

"Uh, well… I told her that it would make her first time more fun, what with her partner being able to see it and making him happy while they… ahem." He said, making gestures rather than saying the word.

"You mean Bow Chick Ah Wow Wow." The wolf piped up again. Sango turned her head to him and snarled.

"Shut up Kouga!" She said and turned back to her husband.

"I really can't believe you! Korari would be turning over in her grave if she saw that tattoo! My sister made me her daughter's guardian and trusted me with her and you had to go and let her get a tattoo! You're sleeping on the couch for a month!" She yelled and after grabbing Souta stomped off, Miroku behind her, pleading.

"Kagome I'm taking Souta with me so he doesn't wander off again." Auntie Sango called to me over her shoulder. I cringed as she began cursing my uncle, not needing my answer. Once they were out of sight I sighed.

"Well that was a nightmare." I said in the silence left by my fuming aunt. I turned my body to face the four men in front of me and saw them staring at me wide-eyed. Then the four of us, excluding the red-eyed man, burst out laughing and I almost fell off Inuyasha's lap, but he caught me in time. I was still giggling when he wrapped his arm around me, and I couldn't stop tears from rolling down my face as my laughter slowly turned into sobs of misery.

"She's gonna kick my ass when I get home." I said. Inuyasha rubbed my back.

"You can always stay with us until she cools down. We know how Sango can be." Sesshomaru said. I looked up at him with teary eyes and my lip started trembling.

"Really?" I asked and saw his eyes widen and a light blush on his cheeks. He nodded wordlessly. I clapped my hands together. "Oh thank you! I might just get to live another day! Now who the hell are you people?" I asked. Inuyasha burst into laughter at how quickly my mood changed.

"God, your moods change about as quickly as Inuyasha goes through women." Kouga said with a laugh. I felt Inuyasha stiffen as I blinked blankly at Kouga and then slowly turned my head to lock eyes with Inuyasha. They'd gone as cold as ice cubes. Amber ice cubes. I looked at all the men in turn and kept my eyes locked with the red-eyed man when I came to him.

"I know everyone else's name but yours." I said. He snorted.

"And your point, little girl?" He sneered. I bristled, struggling out of Inuyasha's grip and standing up. I walked purposefully around the table to lean over the annoying, rude, obnoxious girly man. My breasts were probably easily visible from his position but I honestly didn't give a damn.

"My point is that no matter how annoying, rude, and obnoxious you are, I would like to know your name, _girly man_." I said. He growled and stood up suddenly, leaning over the table as well so that I had to back up or end up kissing him, which didn't sound so terrible as I first thought. He was pretty hot.

"My name is none of your business." He snarled and stood up, walking off. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Jeez, what's his problem?" I asked. The three men sighed.

"He doesn't like to be teased about his sexuality." Inuyasha shrugged. I turned to him and rolled my eyes.

"What a big baby. What's his name?" Inuyasha shook his head at me.

"He's had a rough life, so don't be so hard on him. He's a jackass for a reason, but anyway, his name's Naraku. He's 23." Inuyasha said. I nodded and then looked at him curiously.

"How old are you guys?" I asked. Inuyasha smiled.

"Kouga and I are 17 and Sess is 23." Inuyasha said. Then he laughed. "I'll even give you more information. I have a girlfriend, Kikyo. Kouga's engaged to a girl named Ayame. Sesshomaru's never been married, doesn't have a girlfriend, but he does have an adopted daughter named Rin, and Naraku doesn't have a girlfriend." Inuyasha said. I blinked at him.

"You have a girlfriend? But Kouga said you go through girls as quickly as my moods change, and they change pretty damn fast." I said. Sesshomaru laughed.

"Yea, he has an off and on relationship with her. We've given up on counting how many fights they have but it's still pretty entertaining to see. She is so insecure when it comes to him." He said, shaking his head. I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"With the way he treated me if I was in her place I would too." I said, glaring at Inuyasha. He hung his head, shamed. I walked over to him and leaned over the table.

"Do you love her?" Inuyasha snapped his head up to look me straight in my eyes.

"Yes." He answered confidently. I nodded.

"You should call her and tell her that." I moved away from him with a smile and looked at the last two as he stood up and ran down the hall in the same direction as Naraku. Sesshomaru and Kouga watched me in awe.

"I don't think I've ever seen him run so fast." Sesshomaru said. Kouga nodded. I watched his back as he disappeared out of sight and then gasped.

"What's Kikyo's last name?" I asked. Sesshomaru looked at me in confusion.

"Shikigami… why?" He asked. My eyes widened.

"No way." I said, ignoring him completely. "Inuyasha goes to her school doesn't he?" I asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yea, how'd you know?" He asked. I grinned.

"Because I go to that school too." I said and giggled as I began running down the hallway after Inuyasha and Naraku. I heard Kouga and Sesshomaru yell for me to wait but ignored them as I found the backstage area that had been turned into their dressing room. I opened the door after being okayed by the security standing in front of the door and walked in to see Naraku sulking on the couch, makeup-less, and Inuyasha pacing around talking animatedly on the phone and slipping in "I love you, you know I love you, right?" into the conversation. I walked past Naraku as he looked up at me and tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. He looked at me in question and I motioned to the phone. He frowned but handed it to me.

"Hey Kikyo, it's Kagome." I said watching Inuyasha's face the entire time. I heard the door open and saw Sesshomaru and Kouga come in and stand by the door watching me with jaws dropped. I even had Naraku's attention.

"**Kagome? What are you doing with Inuyasha's phone? How do you even KNOW him?**" Kikyo asked, and I could hear her begin to get defensive.

"My aunt on my mom's side is their coordinator and so she gave me tickets for their concert today as a birthday present and made me take Souta. I lost him and found him playing with Inuyasha. Now my aunt's going to kill me as she found out about my tattoo so I'm staying with the guys for at least tonight." I explained into the phone and grinned at the shocked expressions on the men's faces. Kikyo laughed.

"**Oh, you mean Sango and Miroku? Yea, I like them, though your Uncle seemed a bit shady to me.**" She said. I watched the four men's eyes widen as I realized they could hear our conversation. Demon hearing equals no private phone conversations.

"Yea he is. Remind me later to tell you what his reasoning for allowing me to get the tattoo was. You'll die. But anyway I wanted to say hi and tell you that you weren't kidding when you told me your boyfriend was drool-worthy." I said and winked at Inuyasha who flushed bright red.

"**See!? I told you Kags! Ok well I have to go. Please say goodbye to Yashy for me, and tell him I love him. See you at school Monday.**" She said and hung up. I closed the cell and raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha.

"Yashy?" I asked, not bothering to repeat her request as Inuyasha had obviously heard her. He flushed an even deeper red than before but didn't answer.

"How do you know Kikyo, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. I grinned.

"Well if you've seen her you've probably realized that we have a strong resemblance to each other and that's because she's my cousin on my dad's side of the family." I explained. Naraku snorted.

"I don't see the resemblance. She's beautiful and you're ugly." He said with a smug smirk. I snarled.

"Yea, well you look better with make-up on, though if you do decide to put some on, I won't be the one cleaning up the broken mirror shards on the floor." I retorted. There was a collective gasp in the room as Naraku growled and lunged at me, pinning me to the wall.

"You'd better watch what you say to me girl." He said in a soft yet dangerous voice. I laughed and moved my face closer to his.

"Don't dish out what you can't handle yourself." I said. He let out a low growl and let go of me. I watched him gracefully move toward the couch and sit down angrily. There was a dense black angry cloud over his head. I sighed as the others watched us in fear.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I just have a quick temper. Honestly you don't need make-up. You look hot enough to melt metal as it is." I said and watched as he glanced up at me, shocked and then looked away, the tension in the air slowly loosening until it was just about gone. Kouga grinned, deciding to break the awkward silence as I fidgeted after realizing what I'd said.

"Him, hot? Kagome, what the hell are you smoking?" he joked. Naraku growled at him.

"Watch it wolf." He said. Kouga snorted and was suddenly leaning over Naraku. I blinked in surprise. I hadn't even seen him move.

"And what if I don't? What could a cross-dressing half-demon do to me? The mighty Kouga?" He said regally. I swear I saw him beat his chest. So Naraku was a half-demon. How interesting. I laughed at Kouga.

"Show you style, or maybe how to be sexy." I said. Kouga turned to me with a frown and posed.

"You don't think I'm sexy?" He asked and looked like he was about to cry. I shook my head with a sigh. Men and their pride. I tried to backtrack as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood on the sidelines, snickering and Naraku looked like he was having an internal battle on whether he should smile or not.

"Um… well, that's not necessarily true, if you're into the 'Me, Tarzan, You, Jane' kinda thing." I said and saw his lip trembling. I raised my hands in defense. "No! I didn't mean it in a bad… oh, hell." I sighed, giving up. Sesshomaru laughed, wrapping an arm around Kouga.

"Ayame thinks you're sexy and that's all that matters." He said. Inuyasha nodded, biting his lip to stop the laughter from coming.

"Oh yea." He said softly, barely controlling his amusement. " She thinks you're a real charmer." I hit him as he covered his mouth to muffle a few giggles. Kouga looked at him teary-eyed and he turned to me with sad eyes. I sighed and faked a grin.

"If you weren't engaged I'd kiss you until you couldn't breathe." I watched in fascination as he began to perk up rather quickly and slipped out of Sesshomaru's grasp, strutting toward the door.

"Well I'm just going to go see my woman then, see you guys tomorrow, and Kagome, try not to miss me too much, and… uh, it'd be best if you didn't mention your obsession with me around Ayame." He said with a wink. I felt my lips twitch.

"Oh, don't worry, that won't be a problem." I said. Kouga grinned and left the room. I looked to Inuyasha wide-eyed as he fell on the floor, holding his stomach, and laughing. I shook my head and giggled.

"He's pretty interesting." I said.

"By interesting, if you mean self-important and so conceited it's disgusting to see, then yes he's interesting." Naraku snorted. I laughed and nodded at him.

"Yep, that's what I meant." I smiled and took the few steps toward the couch and sat down next to him. He blinked at me in surprise and then looked away. I kept the smile on my face. As long as he didn't insult me or try to scoot away from me I was good. I watched as Inuyasha got up from the floor and began to compose himself as Sesshomaru watched with an amused expression that seemed to have a little condescension in it too.

"So do you all live together or what?" I asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Kouga lives with Ayame and Sess has his own house. Naraku and I live in an apartment though. That's where you'll be staying." He said, knowing where I meant for the conversation to go. I nodded, but jumped when Naraku suddenly stood up.

"She's staying with US?! Why can't she stay at Sesshomaru's? He's the one who offered in the first place!" Naraku yelled. I blinked up at him shocked. Sesshomaru sighed.

"You know Rin doesn't take to strangers very well and I'm rarely ever there as it is as we're usually at your place, so it's smartest if she just stays there." He explained. I just continued to stare at Naraku in shock. He had been tolerant, but now it was like the thought of me stepping into his home was the worst kind of torture imaginable. I bit my lip, trying to keep myself from crying.

"I should probably just go home and face Auntie Sango's wrath. I've caused you all enough trouble as it is." I said softly. Naraku had opened his mouth to yell some more but froze at my words and all three turned their heads to look at me. I ducked my head and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep the tears in. It didn't work. I felt them slide down my cheeks and hit the tops of my hands folded in my lap. I heard a gasp and suddenly the couch dipped from weight on either side of me and I had two sets of arms wrapped around me.

"Kagome, please don't cry." Sesshomaru said, pulling my head against his chest. I sniffled as I felt the other set soothing me with one hand rubbing circles on my back and the other hand on top of mine. I knew it had to be Inuyasha as Naraku was avid in hating me and would never try to comfort me, of that I was sure.

"Great job Naraku. You made her cry." Inuyasha said. I shook my head trying to push away from them.

"No he didn't do anything. I was just thinking about never seeing the light of day again when Auntie Sango gets her hands on me." I said quickly, trying my hardest to keep Naraku from being blamed and then having him hate me even more. I was honestly confused as to why I cared what he thought of me. And I also realized that I wanted him to like me, which I usually didn't care about either. I heard a martyred sigh.

"All right fine she can stay with us." Naraku said. I gasped, lifting my head to look into his red eyes. I saw defeat in them.

"Really? You don't mind?" I asked eagerly. He crossed his arms over his chest and sulked.

"I mind, but right now I'm out numbered and I guess it wouldn't kill me to let you stay with us." He said. I smiled beatifically at him, and jumped up, quite easily, as my comforters were surprised at my sudden movement, and I hugged Naraku before he could do anything. He stiffened against me but I didn't let go.

"Thank you!" I said and finally let go of him at his noncommittal snort. I turned back to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who were smiling at me and I clapped my hands together once. "Awesome! I want to see this place of yours Inuyasha, let's go!" I said enthusiastically. He grinned and stood up.

"All right!" He moved toward me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me out of the dressing room, talking at top speed about the apartment. I was half listening as I turned my head back to see Sesshomaru pat Naraku on the shoulder and speak to him softly. I sighed turning around as I saw them begin to follow us and prepared for the ride to my temporary hideout.

* * *

**Do ya like it? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! SECOND CHAPTER!!!! Ok, so I have a few things to say. The Fukuoka tournament is real, Hakuho Sho is real, and all of his information is correct ((that I know of)). And if you have no idea what I'm talking about, well read the story and you will. Oh yes, and honestly I think I'm doing really bad at describing stuff and I think they way I'm writing it sucks, but I'm too lazy to delete it and fix it somehow, so yea...**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own Inuyasha. Ooooh, how I wish I did though. He would never be the same again. (grins)**

**To DarkAngel1134: As I had no other way to answer your review this shall be my answering... thing lol. Ok so yes, robbing the cradle is what is going on here, but like you said, it doesn't much matter anymore. And this is a fantasy world where unicorns are common and pigs have wings ((not really)). I mean there's even stranger stuff out there than this kinda thing too, oh yes and between you and me, and anyone else who reads this, Kagome ((in this story)) has a thing for older guys, no matter how much she denies it. (takes a deep breath and begins to recite) As I always say, denial is only a defense mechanism to cover your guilt... or something like that. I can't remember anymore lol.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha continued talking at top speed as we walked all the way around to the backside of Tokyo Dome, which had screaming fans everywhere, which Inuyasha totally ignored, and into the waiting stretch limousine. We scooted all the way to the end facing away from the driver, as Sesshomaru and then Naraku got in. Sesshomaru grinned at me, as I looked out the black tinted window at all of the screaming fans male and female alike, holding signs and screaming their adoration.

"Holy shit! You guys have to deal with this all the time?!" I asked, totally shocked.

"Yes." The three males said at the same time. I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Damn glad I'm not famous." I said to the amusement of Inuyasha.

"I think you're the only girl I've ever met that wouldn't care to be famous, and you're definitely the only girl I've met that hasn't tried to jump me on first meeting me... even if you did climb into my lap to get away from Sango." He laughed. I blinked in confusion.

"Then Kikyo… jumped you?" I asked, trying to picture my prim and proper cousin jumping a famous singer. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yea, after she got over the shock of me she did." He chuckled. "It was a sight to see."

"I bet." I muttered, barely able to hold back hysterical laughter at the mental image of Kikyo flying at Inuyasha in slow motion, his face showing horror. That was it. I burst out laughing and fell off the seat, rolling around on the floor of the limo, coming to a stop at the other end of it, against someone's feet. I began to dread that the someone wasn't one of the two people in the car that liked me. I turned my head slowly to find Naraku staring at me indifferently.

"Having fun?" He asked rudely. I narrowed my eyes at him and heard a ding in my head. I had an idea. I grinned at him.

"Not quite yet, but I will be in about three seconds." I said and before he could ask me what I was talking about, I clamored up onto his lap, facing away from him, and grasped his pants, wrapping my legs around his so it would be harder for him to throw me off. As soon as he realized what I'd done I felt his body stiffen underneath me as I grinned at Inuyasha whose eyes were widening every second. I began to feel my eyes widen as I realized the vibrating under me wasn't the limo but Naraku growling.

"Oh shit." I muttered to myself and tried to scramble off of him as fast as I could. I was stopped by my shirt, which I realized the back of was wrapped in his fist. I slowly sat back down, stopping my shirt from being ripped. I felt him pull me back against him, and he leaned down slightly, his breath against my ear.

"This is your only warning. Do not ever sit on me again without my permission, human." He growled and suddenly let go, pushing me off him. I went flying to the other seat, landing against Inuyasha.

"Sorry." I muttered and righted myself. Naraku snorted and grumbling looked out the window. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked between us as I looked out my window as well.

We arrived ten minutes later in front of a huge apartment building that was pretty normal, which Inuyasha explained was so that no one would expect that they would live there, that it was inconspicuous, to which I pointed out that arriving in a limo wasn't really helping. Inuyasha had looked at me and then at the limo he was sitting in and laughed.

"I never thought of that." He said. I nodded.

"Yea, I know." I answered and without another word moved through the limo and after snorting in Naraku's direction, climbed over him to get out of it. I heard a low growl and when I was out I turned around and flipped him the bird. He snarled and jumped out after me. I grinned and ran around it with him chasing me. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got out next and stood by the door watching us until I came around the limo and hid behind Sesshomaru, in between him and Inuyasha. Naraku snarled at me and I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. Sesshomaru looked down at me disapprovingly and bade Inuyasha take me in while he pulled Naraku aside and talked to him.

Inuyasha and I went all the way up to the penthouse, fifty floors up, and as he opened the door to the penthouse apartment, I gasped. There was a huge living room right in front of me and a dining table and chairs about five feet over from that, a kitchen next to the dining table and behind the couch in the living room was a hallway that had three doors. When I asked Inuyasha where they led, he told me that the first door was the bathroom, the second door was Naraku's room and the third door was his room. I looked at the couch. It was leather.

"So, um… where am I going to sleep?" I asked. Inuyasha had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Well I wouldn't dream of you sleeping on our uncomfortable couch, as I believe Sesshomaru is spending the night and will sleep there, and my bed is off limits because Kikyo would kill both of us, so it looks like you'll be sleeping in Naraku's room. He's got a king-sized bed, so you'll both have plenty of room." Inuyasha grinned and headed into the kitchen. I snorted.

"Great, now he'll have the chance to kill me in my sleep, what with me being such a deep sleeper and all." I muttered to myself, and heard Inuyasha laughing from the refrigerator. "It's not funny, Inuyasha! And you're gonna be the one that has to tell Naraku!" I yelled.

"Tell me what?" A soft voice said behind me. I jumped, screamed and spun around to face Naraku himself. He was smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes and then smirked back. Sesshomaru was standing behind him. They might have come in silently and scared the crap out of me but I was the one about to get the last laugh.

"Oh, Kagome's sleeping with you, Naraku." Inuyasha said as he balanced a bunch of ingredients for what looked like sandwiches, in his arms, and a packet of something in his mouth, muffling his words a little bit. I watched Naraku's face as his smirk slowly faded and his eyes turned to hard rubies. He snarled.

"Not a snowball's chance in hell!" He yelled. I laughed.

"Oh don't worry, I won't do anything. You're not much of my type anyway. I don't like crotchety paranoid old men." I said with a shrug and skipped into the kitchen to help Inuyasha.

"Crotchety? Paranoid? Old?" Naraku repeated. I looked up at him.

"Yes, crotchety, paranoid, old. Do you need a hearing aid or do you enjoy repeating people?" I asked. He snarled again.

"I'll show you crotchety, paranoid, and old, you little smart-mouthed bitch." I sighed as he spoke menacingly through gritted teeth, adding a final snarl for good measure.

"You know, you should probably stop with the snarling thing. You sound like a dying lawn mower. So you want onions on your sandwich? I'm making them." I said, smiling at him. He blinked at the sudden subject change and then narrowed his eyes. I was able to read what he was thinking quite easily, and waved my hand up and down a few times, with a grin.

"Don't worry, I won't poison it. I don't much like how mean you are but I don't want you dead." I said. He huffed and flopped down on the couch.

"I'm not hungry." He mumbled.

"Well I'm making you one anyway. It's not healthy to skip meals." I said while I packed on all the vegetables I could onto his sandwich. If he didn't like them, well he'd just have to suck it up. Sesshomaru came into the kitchen and watched as I made the sandwiches. They were professional status, as I worked at Subway, and knew how to make a really well-made sandwich. Inuyasha was over by the stove cooking Ramen, and whistling a very familiar tune. I unconsciously began singing it as I finished up Naraku's sandwich. When I looked up from my work of art I realized that all three of them were looking at me, Inuyasha staring, Sesshomaru smiling, and Naraku looking like he'd swallowed a bug.

"What?" I asked, looking at each of their faces. "Do I have a booger?" I asked lifting my hand to my nose. Inuyasha shook his head.

"You can sing." He said in a reverent tone. I blinked at him in confusion.

"Um, yea. I have a voice box and I can use it to sing." I said, not understanding what the big deal was about. Sesshomaru's smile widened as I picked up Naraku's sandwich and walked around the counter to step into the living room and give it to him.

"No Kagome, he means you can sing well. Like professional multi-platinum sold albums, sing." He clarified. I stopped right in front of Naraku and turned my head to Sesshomaru.

"Oh. I guess. I never really thought I could sing very well." I shrugged and then smiled down at a scowling Naraku. I held out the sandwich.

"Here ya go." I said happily. He turned his face away with a snort, completely ignoring me, quickly getting over my singing abilities. I forced myself to keep smiling. "Naraku, here's your sandwich." He didn't acknowledge me. " Heeeeelllllllloooooo, tuuurrd for braaaaaiiiiinnnnssss, here's your saaaaannnnndddwwwwiiiich." I said slowly and loudly. He continued to ignore me, though I thought I saw him stiffen slightly at the derogative nickname. I growled, my eye beginning to twitch. "Oh, for the love of cheesecake! Will you just take the damn sandwich, please?!" I asked in exasperation. Naraku snorted and held out a hand without looking at me. I put the sandwich in it and stepped away, happily walking into the kitchen, after successfully concluding my mission. I then began on Sesshomaru's sandwich as he told me what he liked and didn't like.

After it was done he thanked me and joined Naraku on the couch to eat it. Naraku had turned the T.V on and was watching Sumo wrestling. It was the Fukuoka tournament. His sandwich was gone. I smiled and then looked to the T.V and grinned. My favorite Sumo wrestler was fighting. I made my sandwich while stopping every few seconds to watch the match, and cheered when he won. Naraku and Sesshomaru looked at me in shock.

"You follow Sumo?" Inuyasha asked. I turned around to see him leaning up against the counter occasionally stirring the pot of Ramen and nodded.

"Yep, I love Sumo. Hakuhō Shō is my favorite. I mean he's only 22 and already yokozuna! That's really amazing!" I said enthusiastically. I did love my Sumo. I could tell the guys were shocked. They stared at me for a few more seconds and then looked back at the T.V. I finished my sandwich around the same time as Inuyasha began putting his Ramen in a bowl and we both sat on the couch, me beside Naraku and Inuyasha beside Sesshomaru. I could feel Naraku stiffen next to me but thankfully he didn't say or do anything.

We sat there and watched Sumo and then whatever else came on. I felt myself getting sleepy and my eyes closing was the last thing I remember.

The next morning I woke up cuddled next to something really warm. I burrowed my head even closer to the warmth when I heard a moan that wasn't mine and I heard breathing that wasn't mine. My eyes popped open and I came face to chest with someone. A male someone. I gasped and scooted backwards as quickly as I could and I went a little too far over and fell off, screaming, my head banging against the floor, my back up against the side of the bed and my legs over my head, my toes touching the floor. I heard the sound of rustling sheets and the creaking of the mattress and suddenly I saw a head come over the side of the bed, through the gap my legs made. It was Naraku, who was smirking down at me, his hair falling over his shoulder in a long braid.

I heard running footsteps and a door burst open on my right about ten feet away. I saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha standing there in long baggy pajama pants, Inuyasha's with dog paws on them, and Sesshomaru's a solid blue. I blinked at them, still trying to figure out what had happened. The brothers looked at me in shock and then burst out laughing. I scowled at them.

"It's not funny." I pouted. Naraku chuckled.

"From here it is. I must say you're very flexible." He said in an amused tone. I spread my legs wider so I could get an unobstructed view of his face.

"Yea, and you'll never get the benefit of my flexibility." I grinned as he began to scowl. "What with you liking it in the ass and all." I said and started laughing at his murderous expression. "I'm kidding, but you really won't get the benefit of my flexibility." I said going from smiling to serious. Naraku suddenly grinned, shocking me and sending a tingly feeling to the pit of my stomach, even though it was upside down which made me wonder why the feeling didn't go to my head instead. Oh well, something to think about another day.

"Well that's fine with me but really it's your loss. I've been given a 10 in the bedroom repeatedly." He grinned. I snorted, unable to think of a comeback. Inuyasha shook his head, coming further into the room.

"What happened, Kagome?" He asked. I sighed.

"I freaked out when I realized I was using Naraku as a teddy bear and hightailed myself across the bed a little too fast, and went right over the side." I said and looked up at Naraku. "I never thought you would have pierced nipples." I added and Inuyasha laughed.

"He's a rebel. Well, you just get yourself right side up Kagome, and meet us out in the living room and I'll make breakfast." Sesshomaru said from the door. I nodded and sent a smile his way. Inuyasha chuckled as he waved goodbye and left the room after his brother. I looked up at Naraku, who was still watching me. I gave him a shy smile.

"Do you think you could help me please?" I asked him. He closed his eyes, sighing.

"Fine." He nodded and scooted closer to the edge, kneeling on it. "Legs straight up, ok now wrap them around my waist. Arms around my neck. Ok, up you go." He instructed and then seemed to easily lifted me up from the floor, his arms around my torso, and my arms wrapping around his neck as he lifted me halfway up. Suddenly I was sitting in his lap. I felt a blush take over my face and quickly unwrapped my limbs from him and got off the bed the proper way.

"Thank you." I said, as he snorted and I quickly left the room. I was huddled up on a chair at the dining table, picking at my eggs when a thought popped up in my head. I dropped my fork, hearing it clatter loudly on the plate and looked at Inuyasha on my right, Sesshomaru on my left, and Naraku across from me. They were watching me with either food in their mouths or on forks on the way to their mouths.

"How'd I get in Naraku's bed and to top that off, how'd I get into my pajamas?" I asked. Inuyasha laughed.

"Sesshomaru carried you into Naraku's room after Naraku complained about you falling asleep on him and drooling, and then Sesshomaru changed you into your pajamas and tucked you in." Inuyasha said and let his food continue its journey into his mouth. I zeroed in on Sesshomaru. He smiled at me.

"You didn't see anything did you?" I asked him in a voice that said one wrong word and he was dead. He laughed.

"Nothing but underwear." He replied and took a sip of his orange juice. I nodded.

"Good. For a second I thought I was going to have to kill you." I said, sipping my own orange juice. Naraku snorted. I sighed.

"Now you sound like a pig rather than a lawn mower. Why are you snorting?" I asked. He flipped me off and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"As if you could kill a full demon." He said. I laughed.

"Oh you'd be surprised what I can do when I put my mind to it." I said. Naraku just grumbled something and stood up, taking his dishes into the kitchen and washing them off.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said. I grinned evilly and quickly finished my juice and ran in there too. He had set his plate down on the counter and I quickly dumped my eggs on his plate and set mine down in the sink.

"Sorry Naraku, but your plate's still dirty. Ok I'm going to take a shower now. Bye." I said and ran for the bathroom.

"You little bitch!" Naraku yelled after me. "I'm gonna get you back for this!" he said. Inuyasha laughed.

"Next time she bends herself around like a pretzel you can just leave her there to untangle herself." He said and I smiled to myself as I skidded along the wooden floor and got myself into the bathroom. I quickly undressed and climbed into the shower, easily able to figure out how the three nozzles worked, and happy to see a towel hanging over the shower rod for use. I was halfway done with my shower when I heard the door click open and someone come in. I couldn't really make out who it was but they seemed to have black hair and I realized Naraku was the only one that I knew for sure would somehow come into the room when the door had been locked and I was taking a shower. I was about to yell at him when I heard the sound of a zipper being undone and froze as he relieved himself and then I heard the zipper again and the sound of whistling. I gasped.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled. The whistling got even higher and before I could say another word he flushed the toilet. I screamed at the cold water, unable to move as I heard him turn on the faucet to wash his hands and the water got even colder. I screamed again and struggled to get out of the shower, tangling myself up in the shower curtain. I screeched in anger, finally getting untangled and seeing Naraku with an evil grin on his face. I narrowed my eyes and lunged at him. He easily sidestepped me and ran out of the room. "I'm gonna get you, assjack!" I screamed, giving my war cry and grabbed one of the towels. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were sitting on the couch, and turned their heads to watch us run around the living room.

"Don't you mean jackass?" Inuyasha asked me.

"No." I said and stopped suddenly as I almost tripped and fell from running while wet. When I got myself balanced I caught a glimse of Naraku running into the bathroom before the door slammed shut.

"Urrrrgggghhh!" I stomped my foot and stared at the two men on the couch. "He is such an asshole!" I said. Inuyasha smiled.

"You started it Kagome. You've only known him for a day so I'll inform you that anything you do to him, he'll get you back for until you're even, and every time you retaliate, he will too." I sighed.

"But why does he hate me? I don't get it. I haven't done anything to him… ok fine, I haven't done _much_." I said at Inuyasha's skeptic look. I was about to sit down when I realized something very important.

"Hey! My clothes are still in there!" I yelled and ran to the bathroom door and banged on it. "Naraku let me in! I need to get my clothes!" I screamed and continued banging on the door, knowing eventually he would open it. What I wasn't expecting was his appearance when he did. He was dripping wet, his hair stuck to his back, and a towel wrapped around his waist that looked like it was about to slip off at any second. He threw my clothes at my head and slammed the door in my face. "Thanks." I said sarcastically and stomped off to his room. I heard Sesshomaru and Inuyasha laughing in the living room, and blushed, realizing that I had just run around wet and practically naked in front of three complete strangers. Well almost anyway.

I sighed and slowly dried off, thinking about my aunt's expression if she knew what had happened since last night. And then I gasped.

"Oh shit!" I screamed. I heard the sound of running feet and a door open and slam and more running feet. Naraku's bedroom door burst open and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran in, Naraku right after them, again wrapped in a towel.

"What? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. I spun around to stare at them.

"I never called Aunt Sango to tell her I was staying here!" I cried. They all sighed and Naraku slowly walked back toward the bathroom. I heard the door slam. Inuyasha laughed.

"Oh Kagome. Do you think we're really that irresponsible? We told her you were staying over." He said and shook his head. I felt myself blush.

"Oh." I said softly. I heard Sesshomaru clear his throat and looked up at him to see him blushing and looking me over. That was when I realized my towel was on my head and not my body. In true embarrassed fashion I screamed again and tried to cover myself as best I could.

"Get out! Get out now!" I yelled and pushed the two out of the doorway and closed it behind them. I sighed. "I'm so retarded." I said and quickly pulled on my underwear and bra. The door opened again and this time I covered myself with the towel, of course by now I didn't really need it. Naraku came in wearing his boxers, which strangely enough had a pattern of red lipsticked lips on them. I watched him walk toward his dresser, drying off his hair with the towel, completely ignoring me and pull out black jeans and a blood red wife-beater. I slowly lowered my towel and put on my mini-skirt and tank top while throwing glances his way every few seconds to make sure he didn't look.

"You can stop watching me like I'm suddenly going to attack you. I couldn't care less what your body looks like." He said after he'd slipped on his jeans and was pulling his shirt on. I took a page from his book and snorted.

"You know, you're right." I said and turned toward him. He stopped moving and quickly got his shirt on, looking at me in shock.

"I am?" He asked. I nodded, and then grinned. I watched his eyes narrow.

"I mean why would you care what a girl's body looks like when you're so into guys?" I asked and heard a low growl coming from him. I laughed and quickly ran to the door and out of the room with Naraku hot on my heels. I ran into the living room to see my Aunt sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hands talking to Sesshomaru while Inuyasha played with Souta.

"Auntie Sango?" I asked, stopping suddenly. Naraku smashed into me and we started to go down. That was of course until he used his reflexes to stop himself and grab me by the waist at the same time, while I screamed and held onto his arm for dear life, my eyes squeezed tightly closed. I heard Naraku's voice clear and slowly opened my eyes to see my Aunt, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Souta watching me. The first three were amused and the last one looked constipated. I cracked a smiled and gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Eh heh, my bad." I said and one by one took my fingers off Naraku's arm. He slowly pulled his arm away from me and walked toward the couch and gave Auntie Sango a hug and then sit down next to her.

"So Kagome, how are you fairing here?" My aunt asked me. She had a look on her face that made me suspiscious. I faked a happy grin.

"Really well! I'm getting along with everyone, especially Naraku." I said. I could be an actress with how well I faked enthusiasm. My aunt looked me over carefully, her eyes narrowed and then she looked to Naraku, who had a shocked and disgusted look on his face as he stared at me. She grinned.

"Well then that just makes my punishment easier for you then. As your punishment for failing to inform me of the permanent marking on your back, you are to be Naraku's… assistant." She said. I gasped, feeling my jaw drop open in shock. I glanced at Naraku and he was just as shocked as me, but quickly got over it and began to look smug. I heard Inuyasha gasp as well and found him to be looking at me with sympathy in his eyes. I looked at Sesshomaru and he had an amused grin on his face.

Auntie Sango smirked. "Is that a problem Kagome?" She asked me softly. I sighed, closing my eyes, knowing that if I said there was, I would be in even bigger trouble when I had to explain that I had lied, which is what made me realize that she had set me up and was expecting me to fall into her trap. I clenched my jaw and looked at her confidently.

"No it's not Auntie Sango." I said and then turned to Naraku.

"It will be my honor to be your assistant, Naraku-sama." I said and bowed respectfully to him. I looked up to see him staring at me wide-eyed at my added 'sama'. I heard my aunt snort and smiled triumphantly at her unsatisfied look.

"Well I'm sure as his assistant you will be needed at all different times during the day, so you will be staying by his side for however long is needed, but are welcome to come home when permitted." Sango said and looked to Naraku for confirmation. He nodded, a strange glint in his eye. I bit my cheek. I knew that whatever was going to happen, I was screwed big time.

* * *

**Please review so I don't cry! You can just give me one one word! Like good, bad, sucks, die... you know, whatever you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is the next chapter. It would have been up sooner except that first there was a problem with the site and then I was busy lol. Oh yes and I have used up quite a bit of funny material in this chapter so there might be a little bit of reiteration later on... unless I can pull some more funny shit out of my a$$. **

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own Inuyasha!!! Which is a damn shame. Ummm... I don't think I've said anything else that requires disclaiming... but if anyone finds anything let me know and I'll fix that in the next chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter 3 

I gritted my teeth and squeezed my fisted hands, feeling my nails dig into my palms as I stood in front of Naraku's desk in his office. It turned out that he had another job besides being a in a band. He owned a chain of orphanages. Ha, go figure. I had been tempted to ask him how such a seemingly cold man could actually want to help parentless children but I decided against that.

Naraku was looking down at his desk, writing something as I stood waiting for him to acknowledge me. It had been a week since my torture started.

After my aunt had left with Souta, Naraku had been grinning like the Cheshire cat as he stood up and went to his room and came out with his coat and mine, his wallet, and keys. I narrowed my eyes at him as he threw my coat at me.

"Put it on Kagome-kun." He said. I narrowed my eyes even more. He had added an honorific. I put it on warily and watched him.

"Well come on. We're going to my office, and you're going to start being my assistant." He said with a grin and dragged me out the door when I tried to hide. The entire day and that week he had made me do the most degrading things, from cleaning the employee bathroom, to fetching him coffee, to polishing his shoes.

Naraku finally looked up at me. "Do you see those boxes behind you?" He asked. I turned my head, saw the ten cardboard boxes, and nodded at him. He then glanced over to his far left. "And do you see that table over there?" He asked. I nodded after glancing at the table seven feet away from me. "Good. I want you to move the boxes from the floor onto that table. Do you understand?" He said.

"Yes, Naraku-sama." I answered and he went back to his work without another word. I narrowed my eyes at him, and gritted my teeth even harder.

I stiffly turned around and walked toward the boxes and picked up the first one, walking the seven feet to the table and dropped it roughly down on the table. It landed with a clatter. I repeated the process a few more times, each one making a rather nasty sound as it hit the table. I noticed Naraku had stopped what he was doing and was watching me but I ignored him until I dropped the next to last box, which made a shattering noise as I dropped it carelessly onto another box, which crunched.

"What are you doing?" He asked me with an angry glint in his eye. I couldn't handle it anymore, so I snapped. I stomped around his desk and leaned over it.

"Near as I can tell, your bitch work!" I snarled. Naraku blinked at me blankly. I felt my eye twitching and slammed my hands down on the desk. "I'm sick of it. All day long it's 'Yes, Naraku-sama, No Naraku-sama! Would you like another coffee, Naraku-sama?'! And it really chaps my ass!!" I screamed. I saw Naraku's mouth twitch a little at the edges as I backed up slightly, breathing heavily.

"You done?" He asked with what really sounded like amused laughter in his voice. I nodded. "Good. Well, all that yelling has given me quite an appetite. Go across the street and get me a sandwich." He said with a wave of his hand. I clenched my fists and stomped my foot, screeching out a frustrated scream as I left his office, hearing him laugh as I went. I stomped all the way down to the lobby, three floors below and out the door, and across the street to the Subway. I snorted. He made me quit my job there, and now he's sending me there to feed him.

I walked in and straight to the counter with a huff. A guy I had worked with there, Houjo, stared at me shocked. I sighed. I knew he had made me come to the Subway I had quit to punish me.

"K- Kagome-chan? I thought you quit, so why are you here?" He asked. He was so polite it made me want to puke, not to mention that honorific really pissed me off. I sighed.

"My turd-for-brains boss sent me here to get him a sandwich." I answered angrily. Houjo gave me a sympathetic smile as I told him what to put in the sandwich.

"Oh yea, can you add a little spit in there too, please?" I asked him sarcastically. He blinked at me and I laughed.

"I'm kidding." I said and the cell phone Naraku had given me rang. I snarled as I pulled it out and flipped it open.

"I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed cannot be reached, as your fingers are too fat. Please try again. To order a special dialing wand, smash keypad with palm now." I said in a cheery voice to the phone and then immediately hung up. I bit my lip as I looked at a shocked Houjo and customers in the Subway. He shook his head and continued packing up the sandwich as the phone rang again. I sighed as I answered it.

"Are you done?" Naraku asked menacingly.

"Not even." I growled as Houjo handed me the sandwich. "Thanks Houjo." I said to the boy. He waved.

"Have a good day, Kagome." He called. I laughed bitterly.

"Yea right." I called back and left the deli.

"You bring this down on yourself, Kagome." He said, dropping the honorific. I laughed.

"No, you pack it on me to get me back for what I did to you last week. And if you think treating me like your dog is gonna make me cave and call you master then think again." I said confidently, at least until I heard him laughing on the other end of the phone. His laughter did funny things to my stomach.

"I would think your animal would be more of a cat. But you will call me master eventually. I can promise you that." He said. I sighed as I walked back into his building.

"Why do you hate me so much Naraku-sama?" I asked, making sure the honorific was in place as I passed the secretary.

"I'm assuming you're back as you have added 'sama' onto my name." He answered, ignoring my question. I ground my teeth together.

"Yes, and be glad. I was thinking of skipping out and eating this sandwich myself." I said sarcastically. Naraku laughed.

"Ah yes, but I can smell you, so hunting you down would be no trouble at all." He said. I gasped.

"You can smell me? What do I smell like?" I asked.

"You don't need to know. See you very soon Kagome-kun." He answered quickly and hung up. I looked at the phone in confusion.

"Well that was strange." I muttered and ran up the three flights of stairs to his office. I kicked the door open in a dramatic way and posed, my closed fists on my hips, legs spread apart, sandwich bag dangling from my right fist. "Here I come to feed his royal ass!" I sang heroically as I stepped into the room. Naraku looked up at me in shock.

"Well aren't you cheery." He said. I nodded as I handed him the bag and waited until he opened it and bit into it. He looked at the sandwich and then back at my smiling face, and then back at the sandwich again. "What did you do?" He asked.

I mock gasped. "Why Naraku-sama! What on Earth makes you think that I have done something to your sandwich?" I asked with a not so innocent grin on my face. He snorted and I heard him mumbling something incomprehensible and he opened the sandwich and sniffed it. He wrinkled up his nose and sneezed. Then he glared up at me.

"Why does my sandwich smell like Hand Sanitizer?" He asked me in a soft voice. My grin widened. He stood up faster than I could see. "You put Hand Sanitizer on my sandwich!?" He yelled. I nodded.

"Yup. I thought it was a nice touch, don't you think so?" I asked, my hands behind my back, as I rocked back and forth on my heels. Naraku sat down and took the sandwich and threw it in the garbage can. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"She put Hand Sanitizer in my damn sandwich." I heard him say softly to himself. I laughed at him. He growled at me and then grinned. And here I thought _I _was the one with speedy mood changes. I stared at him in horror.

"Kagome-kun, I would like you to go get the mop and water bucket and go outside and clean out the dumpster." He said. I felt my eyes widen.

"W-what?!" I asked in shock. He smiled.

"You heard me." He said.

"You want me to clean out the dumpster?!" I yelled. He nodded.

"Yup. I think it would be a nice touch, don't you think so?" He said happily repeating my words back to me. I snarled at him and stomped out of the room.

I finished cleaning the dumpster as best as I could about four hours later. I was covered in muck and grime as I angrily made my way into the building and came face to face with Inuyasha. He looked at me in shock.

"K-Kagome?! What the fuck happened to you?" He asked incredulously, looking me over. I snorted.

"Naraku-sama." I said and made my way toward the staircase. He followed after me.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to see him too, but, um… why don't you use the elevator?" He asked. I turned my head and glared at him.

"Naraku-sama says that walking up and down the stairs builds character." I snarled and went up the stairs, dragging the mop behind me, letting it slap against each stair. Inuyasha sighed and took the elevator anyway.

When I got to Naraku's office door I heard him and Inuyasha talking. Ignoring this I opened the door with a slam and walked in, glaring at the man. He looked like he was about ready to burst into laughter. I slammed the mop down on the floor and glared at him.

"The dumpster is clean Naraku-sama." I said. Inuyasha stared at me in horror.

"Naraku! You didn't! I don't think this is what Sango wanted you to use her for!" Inuyasha said in shock. Naraku snorted.

"If she hadn't decided to put Hand Sanitizer on my sandwich she wouldn't have been cleaning the dumpster." He replied with a smile. Inuyasha looked at me with awe.

"Kagome. You did that? Naraku has beaten people up for less!" He yelled.

"This is war. I'm willing to do what I need to, to win." I said determinedly. Naraku sighed and shook his head.

"Oh you poor naïve child. You will never win against me. I am so much older than you." He said condescendingly.

"Yea, so old I bet your blood type's been cancelled." I scoffed at him. Inuyasha snorted with laughter and Naraku's eyes narrowed.

"You're so old your birthstone is a lava rock!" I yelled. He began to growl. "And your first pet was a dinosaur!" I screamed. Inuyasha gasped as Naraku stood up.

"I think you guys have had enough today. I'm just gonna take her back to the apartment now." Inuyasha said quickly and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the room.

"No wait! You're so old you've known Kami since he was knee-high to a grasshopper!" I yelled to him as Inuyasha pulled me into the elevator for the first time. I heard Naraku snarl and I heard something smash against the door. I began laughing hysterically, while Inuyasha watched me in horror. I began to calm down and he blinked at me warily. I smiled at him and he relaxed.

"Sorry about that. I found some coffee in the dumpster." I grinned and he paled.

Inuyasha drove us back to his apartment and sent me off to the shower. I spent two hours in there trying to get the grime out of my hair and skin. When I got out and got dressed in a pair of my black short shorts and a red t-shirt with a black widow spider on it and left the room, I found Naraku sitting on the couch with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They were talking but stopped when I came out. I sighed.

"I can leave you know. I'm sure you guys don't want me here. Or at least Naraku doesn't. I'm sorry about all that by the way. I had found some coffee, and well I can't handle caffeine very well." I said sheepishly. He ignored me and I bit my lip. I really felt like I was going to cry. I ran across the room and stopped in front of him, bowing down.

"Please forgive me Naraku-sama!" I cried toward the floor. There was silence for a while, a little bit of grumbling and then a sigh. I felt a hand on my head and looked up to find Naraku staring down at me.

"Fine. I'll forgive you if you just get up off the damn floor." He said grumpily. I squealed and lunged into his arms, wrapping mine around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said and then let go after hearing his voice clear. I backed up and sat down next to Inuyasha, looking down at the floor. I heard him get up and walk down the hall and slam the door to his room. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Why does he hate me so much, Inuyasha?" I asked, pulling lightly on his shirt.

"I told you Kagome. He's had a rough life. That's why he's such a jackass. I can't tell you exactly what happened to him because none of us really know. If you want to find out you'll have to ask him, and honestly I don't think that the way you've been treating him recently is the right way to do it." He said. I nodded as the doorbell rang. Sesshomaru got up and answered it, and there was a bunch of loud talking. I looked up to see Kouga with a redheaded girl hanging on his arm and a black-haired girl on his other side. I gasped.

"Kikyo!" I yelled and ran to my cousin.

"Kagome!" She laughed and we hugged. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, and the girl watched us.

"Damn, why is the sight of two girls hugging so damn hot?" Kouga asked. The girl next to him nudged him hard in his ribs and snorted.

"Because you're a pervert." She said and we all laughed.

"I'm so glad to see you, Kikyo. My day hasn't been going very well at all." I said. She laughed again and rubbed my back.

"Well we can talk about it! First though you should probably meet Ayame." Kikyo said. The redheaded girl stepped forward and held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Ayame." She said politely. I smiled at her.

"I'm Kagome." I replied and we shook hands. Then I turned to Kouga.

"Nice to see you again Kouga." He nodded.

"Yup. Where the hell's Naraku?" He asked. Inuyasha sighed.

"Kagome hugged him after he forgave her for calling him old and now he's off in his room freaking out about it. You should have seen her at his office though. She was covered in gunk from cleaning out the dumpster after apparently putting Hand Sanitizer in his sandwich, and was saying rather funny yet horrible stuff about him, and we high-tailed it out of there." He said. Kouga snorted with laughter.

"Sounds like something that should have been video-taped. Well I'm gonna go get that annoying ass and bring him out here so we can hang out." He said and left Ayame with a kiss on her forehead and headed to Naraku's room. I smiled at Ayame and Kikyo. Ayame looked in awe of me and Kikyo was shaking her head.

"Kagome, you need to watch that temper of yours." She said and we walked to the couch. "So anyway, you told me that the next time you saw me you would tell me what your Uncle said about the tattoo." She reminded me. The others either sat on the floor around me or grabbed a dining chair.

"He said that he thought it would make it more pleasurable during sex. I guess the placement of it, plus the beauty of the artwork makes it something interesting to look at during doggy style." I said with a laugh. Kikyo gasped and then shook her head.

"I'm not exactly sure why I'm surprised. I've seen your uncle, and it's something I should have expected him to say." She said. I nodded.

"And then Auntie Sango punished me for it by making me Naraku's personal assistant after I lied and said we were getting along. I knew she was trying to call my bluff but I stupidly continued on with it and now I'm here, still not entirely clean from cleaning a dumpster behind his building." I said with a sigh as Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Ayame, and Kikyo laughed at me.

"You laugh now but you won't be when I accidentally give you fleas from whatever parasites are still living in my hair." I shivered and they laughed again.

"Serves you right." Naraku said as Kouga pulled him out of his room.

"I know. That's why I'm laughing about it." I said as Kouga sat next to Ayame's chair, on the floor and Naraku sat down on the couch as far from me as possible. I smiled and clapped my hands.

"Everyone's here! Yay! Oh my god I have to tell everyone the story about Shippo! He's Kikyo's little brother if no one knew." I said. Kikyo laughed.

"Oh this one's great." She said. I laughed.

"Ok so one night I was over at her house and Shippo was like seven or eight and we were ten. So we're having fun and all, hanging out in the living room and Shippo said he was going to go take a bath. So we're just not paying attention when suddenly we hear a loud thud and then crying. We look at each other like 'what the hell was that?' and go running into the bathroom. We find Shippo on his side curled up in a ball and crying. So we pull him out of the tub and try to calm him down enough to find out what happened.

"After a few minutes he does and says that he jumped into the bathtub and hurt his butt. So Kikyo goes and tells her mom and she comes back and then sends us out of the room to look at his sore butt. Apparently it's discolored and looks nasty so she rushes him to the hospital, and us with her. Afterwards when he comes out, he's laying on a gurney on his side and Auntie Ateka is laughing while Kikyo and I are all confused. So then she explains the situation to us." I said and paused a moment. I looked at Kikyo and she nodded her head.

"Let us explain to you all that Shippo always got hurt. He's gotten stitches in his arm for falling out of a tree and onto a sharp rock, falling over roots and chipping a tooth, scratching the hell out of his arms after hiding behind bushes, a whole bunch of things." Kikyo said. I nodded.

"It was like his job to get hurt. So here's the kicker. He had actually, no joke, fractured his ass doing a CANNONBALL in the bathtub." I said and busted up laughing like I did every time I said it out loud. Kikyo joined me as the others stared at us for a few seconds and joined in on the laughter. By the time we were done our sides hurt and we had tears streaming out of our eyes. Even Naraku was laughing.

The whole night was spent like that, story after story, joke after joke. But only Naraku didn't have anything to contribute, except of course his barbs toward me while I explained in greater detail what had gone on that day at his office, and heard what his side of the story was.

He had indeed wanted me to suffer for my actions against him the first night we'd met and the whole shower situation that morning, along with that little situation in his room after. And as Inuyasha had said, after I'd put the Hand Sanitizer in his food, he was simply retaliating. Even with knowing why he'd done those things that day, it still didn't explain the feeling of animosity I got from him when he looked at me most of the time. The rest of the time he was laughing at me for something stupid I did.

After we'd had story time we went out for pizza and I had too much soda and began dancing on the table. The guys had been entertained as had the manager, especially after the lap dance I gave him, but sent us out anyway, even though he gave me a few coupons for free pizza in my bra.

After that, Sesshomaru drove us to a Karaoke bar where Kikyo and I showed off our singing skills while I acted like a drunken fool. I even dragged Sesshomaru up by his tie and began dancing with him while I sang. I was very intrigued to notice that Naraku was growling and glaring at us the entire time, making me believe that he was actually jealous, which I then realize had to have been an illusion of my caffeine inebriated mind.

I sat down after three more songs and watched as Ayame and Kouga sang a love song to the applause of an entertained crowd as he repeatedly groped her and she slapped him and stepped on his feet. He made funny faces every time, causing laughter from each member of the crowd. Kikyo and Inuyasha went up next and did a few love songs of their own and then a few pop songs. Once everyone had gone except Naraku, I scowled at him.

"You're going up there and singing aren't you?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Nope. My job is to play bass and sing slight back up. Singing solo is not a part of it." He said. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"This is supposed to be for fun, not obligation. Now do I have to drag you up there or are you going to go willingly?" I asked and sighed again as he didn't budge but gave me a look that dared me to try it. I grinned, my mind elsewhere from the carbonated bubblies all up in my noggin.

"Fine then Mr. Grumpypants. You have forced my hand." I said and stood up, grabbing his hand. I tried to pull him out of his seat but he didn't budge an inch, only smirked up at me. My eyes narrowed and I leaned forward until I was an inch away from him. "Do I have to kiss you to get you to move?" I asked him softly and watched in satisfaction as his eyes widened and he scrambled up out of his chair. I grinned to myself. I had just found my leverage.

* * *

**This will probably be the last time I ask anyone to review... from this point on I plan on not giving a flying shoe if you do or not.**


End file.
